User blog:GeneStarwind/Hackers I've met so far online in MH3
With my recent return to playing online in Monster Hunter 3 I've been mostly playing with randoms, except for that one guy Riley. From what I've been hearing, it's pretty commonplace to run into hackers from time to time. I would be a hypocrite to bash on and talk smack about "hacking", generally speaking, since I've used it from time to time to even contribute to this wikia. (Take screenshots, show my PSP screen on my PC and even transfer my MH3 character freely between JPN/US/EU servers.) Note: Do not ASK or POST anything regarding hacks. We do not promote piracy! What I don't understand is, why hack in Monster Hunter? Period. Sure, you can do some silly things I bet but for actually playing monster hunter, which you hunt monsters, hacking takes the fun completely out of the game. So with that being my opinion, you are free to agree or disagree, here is what I've come across so far. This is the first one I ran into. (Of the two so far, this one has more pics) It started off with Riley and I in an Ala room because Riley needed Ala tails. Two randoms join, Pain and zanden. We let them know our objective and then we're off to the quest. So first thing is that about 10 to 20 seconds into the Ala fight, it gets put to sleep. >iamokwiththis.jpg but then, our gunner starts putting out bomb after bomb after bomb. After that, some comments follow. Then, he starts sleeping Ala like nothing. I start to realize two things, he is shooting without reloading at all and he has infinite ammo. Even more comments follow after seeing that. (and his response to my first comment) Soon enough, I run up next to him and Ala hits us both. I take damage. He doesn't. After I comment on how "just sad" he is, he ragequit. Pain soon follows. So, I searched him up and took a picture of his info. Name: zanden ID : TPM6C5 This next hacker I encountered took place in yet another Ala room. This is pretty much the only proof I have of this guy. I needed 1 Ala web to upgrade my Ala SnS. Pretty much it depended on my custom Medium Bowgun that had shield. Complimentary to my Evade +2, Guard +2 set. Or so I thought. Our first run, about 2 minutes in, I realize the tail is already cut. Ala is getting pretty messed up into the 3:30 mark. Once tail was severed and everything broken, the quest ended 5 minutes in. I was confused and lost because the entire time I was shooting Sleep Lv2 shots at Ala. Granted, I did get to sleep it once, I didn't have time to pinpoint the hacker. One leaves, two stay. Of the two that stay, the guy named NUUB starts a quest while the other sits at the table. A new guy joins the room, joins quest, so do I, we both ready up. The guy at the table hasn't moved so NUUB starts the quest with just 3 people on Ala for webbing. NUUB KO's Ala within seconds. Starts placing shitload of bombs. Then proceed to end the quest under two minutes with an OP HAxx'd hammer. Like I said the only proof I have is that one picture. I should have taken screens of the chat when both of the guys, one stayed and one came one quest, agreed that NUUB hacked too much. (NUUB soon left after that quest) Name: NUUB ID : CTPZHZ Category:Blog posts